witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 67
Mask is the 67th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Summary Visul continues to fight the Night Crows that her brother, Vihyun was commanding. She yells at them to back off as she has no time to deal with the likes of them but Vihyun tells her they won't do that because there objective was to keep her and Tarras there. He admits that she is powerful in a one on one fight but as long as they fight her as a group, Visul doesn't stand a chance. At that moment, Tarras appears and calls Vihyun and the rest of the Night Crows weak. Vihyun denies this and states that their numbers can easily overpower Visul and Tarras. Tarras dismisses Vihyun's statement and asks Visul if he can use "that". Confused Visul asks what "that" is and Tarras reveals it to be the Dancing Earth. Xing and Yue's fight goes on with Yue revealing the White Dragon. Shocked, Xing demands to know what the White Dragon was doing here. Yue sadistically smirks and tells Xing that he obtained the White Dragon's power to kill Xing. Yue's answer surprises Xing, so Yue decides to show Xing his power first hand. Xing prepares himself for the upcoming attack; Shinchuk, but the counter for the attack fails as Yue reveals it won't work on someone who has required the White Dragon's power. Yue proceeds by grabbing Xing's head with one hand and smashing it against multiple walls by breaking through each one. Yue looks at Xing's limp body with a dissatisfied expression while commenting that he over powered his attack and that he is not used to controlling his strength. He drops Xing and while Xing is lying on the ground, Yue promises Xing that he will kill Xing slowly. Going on, Yue comments on how disappointed he would be if Xing died quickly. Yue describes the pain he had to go through to acquire the power to kill Xing and comments that the White Dragon is constantly trying to leave his body. Yue reveals that he chained the White Dragon with his life force and with the amount of power it takes to keep the chains intact; he won't last a month. This information jolts Xing, Yue continues speaking, telling Xing he doesn't care if he dies the next day as long as he gets to kill Xing. Xing attempts to stand up just as Lee walks over to them. Lee's presence surprises the two brothers but Yue is quick to recover and demands Lee to back off as he will deal with Lee once he is done with Xing. Lee retorts that he cannot comply as he has his own plans for Xing. Lee resumes speaking by telling Yue that with the childish and dumb tale Yue told Xing, Xing probably can't bring himself to fight back. Lee remarks on Yue's shifty personality and tells Yue to end the boring act. He then reveals that every time he looks at him he has the urge to kill him, but instead of calling Yue by his name, he calls him "Father". Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *Visul and Tarras vs Vihyun and Night Crows (Continued) *Xing Bairong vs Emperor Bairong (Concluded) Category:Chapters